


Choices

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brynn is addressed as "Robbie", Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Choices aren't as helpful as Robbie's uncle thinks





	Choices

“Sorry, kiddo.” Uncle Sydney is still sweating from the fast food and summer heat, waving himself with his hand. “I swear I’ll make dinner tomorrow. What do you like?”

 ~~Robbie~~ doesn’t know. He still feels the fast food grease choking its way down his throat. What _does_ he like? He doesn’t like fried things, that’s certain. He tries to not think of mother, sitting in the living room, smoking and drinking with her TV dinner untouched as she scribbles away on paperwork.

He doesn’t know what to say, but he feels his face burn when he answers, “I like everything.”


End file.
